


Take Me To Church

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Catholicism, Confessional, F/M, Infatuation, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Sex Toys, fleabag inspired, lusting for a priest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 09:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19533688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elektra thoughts are consumed with a man she can’t have. He’s bound to God. Yet, she goes to him in his house of worship. Hoping for guidance or relief.  Not knowing it’ll send things in a direction neither expected.Fleabag season two inspired.





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> From our rps wlthoufear and theladyxluckless

Matt sits outside the church, the top few buttons on his shirt loosened and a bottle of water tucked in his hand. It’s a cold night, edging towards midnight and he should be locking up but for whatever reason, the urge to sit on those stone steps and freeze slowly felt more appealing.

It had been a long day, most of them felt like that now and while it wasn’t an complaint, things had gotten quite serious and slow. He wasn’t in college anymore, he didn’t have the privilege of freedom now that he’d taken the steps to follow his only real passion in life, turns out that being a priest is really lacking in excitement.

He perks up at the sound of oncoming footsteps, he takes a swig of water before pulling himself up from the steps with a groan. 

Elektra pulls her peacoat tighter around her body, as she briskly walks towards the church. “Father.” She greets him with a curt nod.

She had met him a few weeks ago through a mutual friend at a dinner party. They have gotten close as friends, but she hasn’t been able to stop herself from thinking of him in unholy ways, and positions.

She isn’t a Catholic, never has been, probably never will be, but still, she feels unnerved by her feelings. Especially since she knows they can never be. Maybe seeing him, talking with him, without telling him what’s wrong of course, will help her forget him.

“Elektra,” he smiles politely. To say she was the last person he’d been expecting to hear from at this late hour would be an understatement, they’d been friendly but he had sensed a certain uncomfortable air around her. It was like she was holding something back, and to not know what that was bothered Matt since he spent every day listening to people’s secrets.

“Did you need something?” He walks the few steps down to the ground, still lingering a little away from Elektra.

“I couldn’t sleep, and I didn’t know where else to go.” She halfheartedly shrugs. All her thoughts were of him doing wicked things to her with his tongue, and eventually she had to get out of bed. The lust driving her near stir crazy.

It’s better then the night before when she masturbated to those thoughts.

“You can come inside, if you’d like,” he had been planning on locking up but by the way Elektra sounds, she needs some peace from her thoughts more than he needs to go home. 

“Thank you.” She weakly smiles, and follows him into the church. She sheds her jacket, and looks around. Taking in the various Christian imagery.

“I’m here if you need to talk, Matt walks a few steps ahead of Elektra, the sound of their footsteps echo around them as a reminder of how alone they were. “or you can just sit, I won’t bother you.”

Elektra’s spies the confessional booth, and an idea sparks in her mind. “Could I do confession? I mean, it’s alright if I can’t. I know I’m not apart of your congregation. I just find the confidentiality appealing.”

Matt thinks about it for a moment, he knows Elektra isn’t Catholic herself and probably doesn’t believe in God at all but what harm can it do?

“If you think it’ll help,” he smiles meekly once more before they head over to the booth. He slips in his side and takes his glasses off, rubbing at his nose bridge as he hears Elektra settle down on the over side of the partition. 

“How do I do this?” She lets out a nervous laugh.

Matt laughs softly and smiles up at the roof of the booth.

“Firstly, say ‘bless me Father, for I have sinned,’ and then the last time you made a confession.” He explains softly, not taking it quite so seriously as he normally would, it wasn’t necessary since in his mind it wasn’t a true confession. “After that, the floor is yours.”

“I don’t cross myself?” Elektra jokes, then takes a deep breath. “Bless me father for I have sinned, and it’s been never since I made my last confession.”

She places her hands in her lap, and clasps them. “I’ve been having unpure thoughts about someone. It’s driving me crazy, because I know I can never have him.” She looks down at her shoes.

“He’s, someone else’s. And it’s making me feel a little unhinged, because, he’s the perfect man for me, and I-” She inhales. “I think about him all the time. What it would be like waking up with him. Showering with him. Even going on walks with him. He’s in my every waking thought.”

Matt nods slowly, thinking perhaps that she is yearning over a married man, someone who had already committed himself to another.

“Go on,” he encourages, listening to the old wood creak around them as Elektra lets out a shuddered breath.

“A part of me, the weak part, the lustful part, has thought about seducing him. Tearing him away from his promise. His vow.” She closes her eyes for a moment.

“I’ve even contemplated how to do it, and then, to make it worse, I’ve touched myself to those thoughts.” She knows she’s over sharing, even though this is confession, and he can’t tell anyone, but it’s like a dam has broken inside her. It’s all spilling out.

“It’s okay,” It isn’t, he knows it isn’t okay in the slightest but he’s there to be a comfort, he’s no use if he makes her feel bad for something she already knows is wrong. That’s the point of confession after all, to be able to move past your bad choices and learn how to make up for them. “What did you plan to do?”

Elektra bites her lip as her heartbeat races. Her own thoughts bringing a blush to her cheeks. “I thought if I could get him alone, I could seduce him. Finally have him. Taste him. Then, when the morning comes, he would realize nothing matters more then me.”

She glances up, and looks at Matt through the partition.

“So you acknowledge these feelings are wrong?” He wants to know more but refrains from asking, it would be inappropriate and a misuse of his power.

“Yes.” Elektra’s eyes stay trained on him. “I know they’re wrong, but I still want him so very badly. If he were to say he wanted me too, I’d jump at the chance.”

Matt feels Elektra’s eyes on him and he swallows, starting to feel warm under the collar. It wasn’t the first confession of a sexual nature he’d taken but it was starting to feel too intimate.

“How often do you touch yourself thinking of him?”

“Almost every day.” She breathes.

“And do you truly want to stop?” He asks in response, still feeling Elektra’s eyes on him.”Or does part of you still believe you can have this man?”

“I still believe I can have him.” She admits. The confessional suddenly feeling warm around her.

Matt is quiet for a long moment before he speaks up, his voice low and deliberate.

“I can absolve you of your previous sins but if you continue to have these thoughts, you must return to confession. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

They continue to meet up routinely after the first confessional, Elektra confesses for her impure thoughts while Matt listens intently, feeling more and more tempted with each dirty secret revealed.

Elektra looks forward to the confessionals. They mean seeing Matt, and each time she hopes they’ll help her no longer lust after him. They don’t.

Before she goes to see him tonight, she naps, and when she’s awakes, she’s wet. A dirty dream of him eating her out, leaving her turned on. She knows she can’t go to the church horny, so she slips her hand beneath her panties, grabs a vibrator, and thinks of the delightfully dirty dream.

When she arrives at the church later, she has a nice ache between her legs.

Matt can smell the sex on her as she enters the church, he does his best to try not to notice it but it’s a fruitless attempt. He smiles at her and they head towards the confessional together without any words shared, he knows by now what to expect from her.

“Bless me father, for I have sinned. It’s been a week since my last confession.” Elektra plays with a ring on her finger. “I have once more sinned with my lustful and unholy thoughts.”

“Tell me what happened,” Matt rests his hands on his thighs and prepares himself for whatever it’ll be that Elektra confesses.

“I have dreamed of him again. A wet dream, and when I woke up, instead of trying to forget, I touched myself. I orgasmed screaming his name.” She bites her bottom lip, as she once more eyes him through the partition.

“Have you done what we’ve talked about?” Matt had suggested previously that she go out and meet other men, not for sex but for someone to target her infatuation towards, someone not unattainable.

His stomach flutters at the thought of Elektra laying on her bed with her fingers between her legs but he bats the thoughts away, knowing better than to let himself wander.

“Yes I have.” She’s gone on a few dates, but only one has led to sex, and it had been abysmal. “It hasn’t helped me stop thinking of him.”

“Maybe that’s the issue. It’s like you said before, you don’t want to stop having these impure thoughts. You can’t ask for forgiveness if you aren’t truly willing to stop.”

“I’ve tried. Really, I have, but it’s like it’s stronger then me.” Elektra’s eyes stay trained on him. His beautiful jaw and lips are hypnotic, and she can’t look away.

Some days, it feels as though Elektra had been put in his path as some kind of test, to see how strong his dedication truly was. She’s so tempting, it would be easy to fall if he allowed for it.

“There are things in our lives that we simply can’t have, no matter how badly we want them. If these temptations are truly this strong then maybe this isn’t the outlet for you, you have to decide what happens.”

Elektra sighs, and looks away from Matt. Resting her head in her hands. “I’ve thought that maybe, if I told him how I feel, and get it off my chest, I could begin to move on. But, I know I can’t have him, and it would only lead to heartbreak.”

“You could try confessing it here, that is kind of the purpose after all.” He manages a small smile. “You’ve never told me who he is and while I won’t force you to, it’s something you’re holding back. It’s hard to move on when you’re still keeping secrets.”

Elektra bites her lip, and pulls on the end of her dress. “Okay.” She breathes. “Okay, but please don’t judge me. I’ve tried so hard to move past this.” She closes her eyes, and prepares for all hell breaking lose, once her thoughts and feelings are airborne.

“It’s you.”

Matt is quiet for a long time. He thinks about all the things she’s confessed, all the times she’s touched herself thinking of him and the immense guilt that followed. She’d talked about wanting the soft, domestic things too but they hold less weight than the admissions of wanting to seduce him and drag him away from his faith, from the vow he made.

“Okay,” he speaks up eventually. No matter how Elektra feels, it was his job to be strong and to help her through these sins, what man of God would he be if he left her now? “I want you to keep returning here when you have these thoughts, I still believe you can overcome this.”

His reaction is surprising, and also a bit unnerving. It’s like he’s unaffected by her emotional anguish, and the part of her that craves him, wants him to show some reaction. Hatred, love, anything.

She rests her head against the back of the confessional, and sighs. “You’re an unbreakable man, aren’t you? Sin doesn’t affect you anymore.”

“Of course it does, no one is truly free of sin.” He almost laughs at the accusation, if only she knew where his mind had wandered to during these meetings. “It’s something you have to work on, every single day. It would be easy for me commit a sin right now but it wouldn’t end well for either of us, so I won’t.”

“But you’ve had thoughts like I’ve had? Lustful thoughts? Thoughts of wanting?” Her eyes flicker back over to the partition.

“I’m only a man,” he smiles again and feels his cheeks warm, “Honestly, I think even the people who claim to be as pure as snow still have sinful desires. I don’t believe God cares about what we think, it’s whether or not we act on these thoughts. I choose not to.”

“But in your mind, you’ve thought of it?”

“Yes,” he admits, the booth suddenly feeling very warm and compact, “and I’ve pleasured myself to those thoughts. Striving for perfection is impossible, we’re all just trying our best and working with what God puts in our way.”

Elektra pictures him with his hand around his cock, and lets out a little content sigh. Her cheeks flush, and a warmth begins to pool between her legs.

Matt bites the inside of his cheek harshly as he listens to Elektra moan inches away from him. He tells himself that he needs to stop this now, that he’s already crossed a line and it isn’t right that he keep playing along. 

“If I ask you a question now, will you answer it truthfully?”

“Yes.”

“Are you having sinful thoughts now? About me?”

“Yes.” She lets out a puff of warm air.

“What are you thinking about?” He asks and leans against the back wall, spreading his legs slightly and closing his eyes behind his glasses.

“I’m thinking about you being between my legs. Then me between yours.”

“And when you leave here, you’re going to go home and touch yourself to the thought of me. Aren’t you?” He lets out a shuddered breath at the thought of Elektra knelt in front of him.

“Yes.” She closes her eyes and tilts her head farther back.

“Even though you know it’s wrong,” he continues softly, his voice strained and breathless, “you’re wet from lusting over a priest, almost desperate enough to touch yourself here and now.”

Elektra clenches her thighs together. “Yes.” She swallows.

Matt palms his hardening cock over his trousers and bites back a groan. He feels shameful and weak but he can practically taste Elektra’s arousal in the air and it’s the closest he’s ever been to giving into temptation.

Elektra reaches up and clutches the partition. Listening to the sound of their heavy breathing.

Slowly, Matt reaches up and places his hand over the partition too, his fingers brushing against Elektra’s through the holes. He can’t help but feel like he’s taking advantage of her, he can’t remember a time where he’s wanted someone this badly and his vow of celibacy starts to feel less and less important.

Elektra wiggles in her seat, trying to rid herself of the growing friction between her legs.

Before anything can go any further, Matt catches the sound of footsteps passing by the church and quickly sits up, pulling his hand away from Elektra’s. It disappears as quickly as it came but now snapped out of his thoughts, Matt can’t bring himself to let this go any further

“I’m sorry”, he says quickly before stepping out of the confessional, leaving Elektra sat alone.

She sits there in shock for what feels like ages, before abruptly leaving the confessional. Tears in her eyes.

She snatches her coat, and flees from the church like a thief in the night. His rejection stinging like a slap, as she runs down the New York streets.

Matt doesn’t sleep at all that night, he kneels down beside his bed and prays for forgiveness and guidance until he hears the city slowly start to wake up from its slumber. There is no way to please everyone, he wants to do the right thing but he doesn’t know what that is.

Elektra never returns to the church. Unable to face Matt. She keeps her nights and days busy. Trying to rid herself of thoughts of him.

One night as she’s getting ready to leave, there’s a short knock on her door,

Matt stands there in his casual clothes, his glasses on and his cane tightly gripped in his right hand. He looks somewhat surprised that Elektra answered at all but he quickly pulls himself together.

“Hi,” he smiles weakly, “can we talk, please?”

“Of course, come in.” She steps aside so he can pass through the threshold.

He mumbles a thank you as he walks inside, still rehearsing what he wanted to say over and over again in his head. He waits until Elektra closes the door before speaking.

“I want to apologize for my behavior. I was acting inappropriately and I shouldn’t have encouraged you like that, it doesn’t matter whether or not you wanted it. I’m in a position of power and I abused that.”

Elektra takes in his face. Written in regret and remorse. “Apology accepted. I’m assuming you don’t want me to return to the church though?”

“That’s not for me to decide. I’m not going to lock you out, if that’s what you mean.” He bites his lip. “I came to ask you something though, and you can say no and I’ll leave without question. I promise.”

“Would you go on a date with me?”

Her mouth falls open in shock, and she raises her eyebrows. “I’d- I’d love too.”

“Yeah?” He breathes with a smile before walking up to Elektra and taking her hands in his. “Cause I know you had other stuff on your mind— very flattering, by the way. I made a promise though and I want to keep it, but I think I know other ways to keep a girl entertained.”

A look of disbelief remains on her face as she looks at his hand on hers. “Lead the way.”

Matt takes Elektra to dinner, treats her extra nice and insists on paying the bill. They go for a walk after that, he holds her hand the entire time as they talk about anything and everything. By the time they finally make it back to Elektra’s apartment, it’s a little past midnight and they’re both slightly tipsy.

“Do you want to come in?” She leans against her flat door. Her head resting on her doorframe, and a goofy grin on her face.

“I’d love to,” he says, nuzzling his nose just below her ear, “but I think we’ll have to end the night here.” He presses a gentle kiss to her neck, then to her cheek, then her nose.

“But have some sweet dreams for me, okay?”

Elektra sighs with contentment, before quietly shutting the door as he leaves. She presses her back against the door with a girlish giggle, before slipping her hand into her panties.

_I’ll have sweet dreams alright._

They continue to see each other for the next few months and at the end of every date, Matt refuses to go inside with Elektra. Until one day, he does.

“Are you going to invite me in?” He asks between heated kisses, he keeps Elektra pressed up against her door with his hands firmly planted on her hips.

“Of course.” She reaches behind and opens the door. They never break apart as they stumble inside, and land on her couch.

Matt pulls Elektra on top of him, his hands slid up her shirt and roam across her bare back as they kiss. He wants to touch every inch of her and while he knows he can’t, there are loopholes he’s figured out over the years.

She moans against his lips, and slides her hands into his hair. She grinds down on him through her pants, and smiles into the kiss.

“I want you to touch yourself,” Matt says against her lips, while he can’t touch her in the way he truly desires, there’s nothing in the rule book about being witness.

“ _Naughty_.” Elektra groans against his lips. She removes a hand from his hair, and trails it down his body, brushing against his cock, before slipping it inside her silk panties.

“Fuck.” Her eyelashes flutter as she begins to rub her clit.

“Tell me how it feels,” Matt mumbles against her jaw, keeping his mouth busy with pressing kisses to her skin while his hands continue to roam across the expanse of her back.

“It feels so good. I’m just so wet. So wet.” She adds two more fingers as she rubs her clit, before moving farther down, and beginning to finger herself. “I’m so wet for you.”

“Such a dirty girl,” he smiles and nips at her jaw, barely resisting the urge to bat Elektra’s hand away and finish her off himself. “I bet you taste so good, so sweet on my tongue. You thought about that plenty, haven’t you, sweetheart?”

“So much. _So much_.” She breathes as she pumps three fingers into herself.

“You’ve thought about my cock too, mhm?” He palms himself over his pants, trying to gain some relief. As much as he wants to touch her, to have her this close is enough for now.

“Yes. I’ve wanted your cock inside me. Fucking me into my mattress.” Her eyelashes flutter as she inches closer to orgasm.

“You’d look so pretty spread out underneath me, filled up with my cock, begging for me to let you come,” Matt can sense her getting close and since for now he can’t touch her, his words are the only thing he has left. 

“Yes.” Elektra breathes as she shudders, and comes around her fingers. Her moan caught in her throat.

Matt hums in satisfaction and kisses down Elektra’s throat, he pulls his hands from out her shirt and cups her face instead, bringing her down for a real kiss.

She removes her fingers from inside herself, and trails them up his chest.

Once the kiss is broken, she puts her fingers to his mouth. Hoping he’ll lick them clean.

Matt’s eyelashes flutter as he groans around Elektra’s fingers, he continues to rub himself through his pants while licking her clean. She tastes better than he could have ever imagined, if only he could have done so for real.

“Do you want me to help you with that?” She breathes as she rests their foreheads together, and runs her hand across his crotch.

“I do,” he kisses her softly, barely resisting pushing his hips up against her touch, “but I can’t, not yet.” 

He doubted the church would agree with his use of loopholes but as long as he wasn’t touching someone else and they weren’t touching him, he was keeping his vow. It was important to him, something he intended on following until someone was crazy enough to marry him.

“But we can’t leave you like that.” Elektra lets out a huff of air as her hands trail over his body.

“I can take care of it,” Matt presses a smile against her cheek, amused by her impatience. “You can watch, if it means that much to you,” he laughs softly while fiddling with the zipper of his trousers.

“Mhmm. That would be hot.” She kisses him as she helps him unzip and free himself.

“Yeah?” He asks as he wraps a hand around his cock, already hard from listening to Elektra get herself off on top of him. 

“Yeah.” She breathes as she moves her hand back to between her legs. The other going to her breasts. Tweaking her nipples as she watches him.

Slowly, Matt starts to jerk himself off, listening to the soft sounds of contentment Elektra let out as she started to touch herself again. He lays his head back against the couch, closes his eyes again and lets out a soft moan.

Elektra rests her head against the armrest of his couch, as she pleasures herself. Her eyes trained on Matt.

“You’re so fucking hot.”

The corners of his lips turn up into a smile as he continues to stroke himself, occasionally letting out a small moan or sharp exhale.

“I’m nothing compared to you.”

Elektra groans in response, and comes again. Her heavy sighs filling the room.

Matt follows a few moments later, coming across his stomach at the sound of Elektra’s soft and breathless moans.

She strips herself of her clothes, and climbs on top of him. “We’re going to have so much fun together.” She murmurs against his lips, before pulling him into a searing kiss.

Matt groans against her lips and pulls her close. If this was what corruption felt like, maybe it wasn’t worth being feared at all.


End file.
